The invention relates to a device for power supply of a portable electric lighting lamp by storage battery unit or batteries, said device being composed:                of a front case housing a system of electric contacts connected to the lighting module,        of a rear case in the form of a cover,        and of a fixing system comprising first articulation means and first clip-fastening means to secure the rear case to the front case.        
The power supply device can be integrated directly in the enclosure of the lamp or be housed in an external auxiliary module connected to the lamp by an electrical connection.
The lighting module of the lamp can be equipped with at least one light-emitting component, in particular a light-emitting diode LED or a bulb.